


[vid] Forever Young

by colls



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss on her own terms, reaping and beating 'the game'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maidenjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/gifts).



_Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never_

  


Song: Forever Young by Brandi Carlile (live performance)  
Source: The Hunger Games

  
password: _katniss_

Download from [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?5ecrhr3g6nguw2f) 35MB


End file.
